Rose
by chryoseus
Summary: Bukanlah iri yang membuat dirinya membenci pria itu, bukan pula dendam yang membuatnya muak dengan rangkaian kata dan perlakuan manis yang dilontarkan olehnya. Semua kepalsuan yang membuat Song Chanwoo membencinya. Dia, Song Yunhyeong, yang tampak indah seperti mawar, membuat semua orang menyukainya. Tapi, jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mawar itu berduri. [ iKON / Twins! YunChan ]


. . .

" _Bukan iri yang membuatku membencinya."_

" _Kepalsuan lah jawabannya."_

 _. . ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mereka berbeda.

Semua orang pasti akan berkata bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai kesamaan layaknya sepasang anak kembar lainnya.

Apakah mereka berdua benar-benar kembar?

 _Ya_ , mereka benar-benar kembar. Keduanya terlahir sebagai anak kembar yang lahir pada tahun, tanggal, bulan, tempat dan juga dari rahim ibu yang sama.

.

.

.

Song Yunhyeong, anak tertua dalam keluarga Song (walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya 10 menit lebih tua dari adik kembarnya). Mempunyai kulit putih porselen, mata indah yang membuat siapapun takjub ketika melihatnya, bibir tebal, serta surai yang berwarna cokelat tua alami. Melihat Yunhyeong saja, semua orang otomatis bahagia karena anak lelaki ini selalu tersenyum dan membuat aura di sekitarnya menjadi positif.

Sedangkan Song Chanwoo, anak bungsu dalam keluarga Song sekaligus adik kembar dari Song Yunhyeong berkebalikan dengan kakaknya. Yunhyeong yang berkulit putih porselen, sedangkan Chanwoo mempunyai kulit yang agak gelap; tidak seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, mata yang besar, bibir tipis, dan rambut yang berwarna hitam. Chanwoo memang berbeda dari kakak kembarnya itu, namun mereka berdua sama-sama mempunyai fisik yang indah, yang membuat keduanya menarik perhatian siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tetapi...

Sejak kecil, orang-orang yang cukup dekat atau mengenal keluarga Song mengira bahwa Chanwoo adalah anak yang nakal yang suka mengerjai kakak kembarnya, Yunhyeong. Hal itu disebabkan karena perlakuan Chanwoo yang seringkali membuat kakaknya menangis. Bahkan, Yunhyeong sering menolak secara tidak langsung akan keberadaan Chanwoo di dekatnya. Sedangkan jika Yunhyeong menangis, Chanwoo hanya diam dan bersikap seolah ia tidak peduli dengan lingkungannya.

.

.

.

Song Yunhyeong adalah anak yang berani dan tidak pernah letih berusaha. Ia sangat menyukai petualangan. Yunhyeong kecil seringkali bermain dengan sahabatnya di luar rumah; seperti di sungai, lapangan, atau tempat lainnya terkecuali di dalam rumahnya sendiri. Yunhyeong berpikir bahwa menghabiskan waktu bermain di luar rumah sangat menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di dalam rumah untuk sekedar menonton tayangan televisi, bermain mobil-mobilan, atau kegiatan yang menurutnya membosankan di dalam rumah.

Lain Yunhyeong lain pula Chanwoo. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakak kembarnya sang petualang sejati, Chanwoo lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya di rumah berkutat dengan komputer atau sekedar menonton kartun. Sejak kecil ia dikenal sebagai anak rumahan, dia tidak terlalu suka bermain di luar rumah karena sebenarnya Chanwoo adalah anak yang pemalu, ia kaku saat mencoba memulai interaksi dengan orang lain. Jika Yunhyeong mempunyai teman yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya, Chanwoo hanya bermain dengan satu atau dua anak seusianya.

Saat masa sekolah menengah pertama mereka, Song Yunhyeong bisa dikatakan sebagai salah satu murid terpopuler seantreo sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Parasnya yang menarik beriringan dengan sifatnya yang rendah hati, _easy going_ , ramah, dan belum lagi otaknya yang cerdas, membuatnya otomatis berada di tingkat 'tertinggi' saat masa sekolah menengah pertamanya itu. Siapa yang tak mengenal Song Yunhyeong, si anak lelaki yang paling idaman saat itu?

Lagi-lagi, lain Yunhyeong lain pula Chanwoo. Song Chanwoo adalah sosok yang berkebalikan dengan Song Yunhyeong. Sifatnya yang dingin seperti es, misterius, tidak mudah ditebak, kaku, dan tertutup, membuatnya tidak sepopuler kakak kembarnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Chanwoo adalah anak yang cerdas (bahkan lebih cerdas dibandingkan dengan Yunhyeong), tetap saja ia bukanlah siapa-siapa dibandingkan sosok kakak kembarnya itu.

Untuk seorang Song Chanwoo, ia akhirnya menyadari adanya perbedaan.

Menyadari perbedaan _status_ antar keduanya, dimana Song Yunhyeong adalah batu permata yang mengkilat terang, sedangkan Song Chanwoo hanyalah batu sungai yang tidak berarti apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Ibu, mengapa ayamku lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan ayam untuk Yunhyeong?"

Chanwoo melirik ayam yang berada di atas piring milik Yunhyeong, diam-diam ia membandingkan ukuran hidangan yang diberikan ibunya kepadanya dan juga pada Yunhyeong. Matanya masih memandang iri sekaligus bertanya mengapa _harus_ Yunhyeong yang mendapatkan ayam lebih besar.

Sang ibu menghela nafas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya selagi menatap anak bungsunya ini dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu karena membuat kakakmu terjatuh dari pohon. Bukannya ibu telah memberitahu kalian bahwa tidak ada yang boleh mencelakai saudaramu sendiri?"

Jawab ibunya tegas namun tersimpan rasa lelah dibalik raut wajahnya itu. Sebenarnya, bukan maksudnya membedakan kedua anak putranya walaupun sebenarnya hanya dengan _ukuran_ porsi makan saja. Ia sengaja memberikan putranya sebuah hukuman agar ia tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang ibu.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, membuat mata Chanwoo refleks membulat karena terkejut. _Itu tidak benar!_ Ingin sekali rasanya ia berteriak menyanggah apa yang dilontarkan ibunya itu dan memberikan pembelaan untuk dirinya sendiri, namun lidahnya terlalu kelu sehingga ia urungkan niatnya dan hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil menahan air matanya yang terasa ingin mengalir.

 _Yunhyeong jatuh dari pohon bukan karena dicelakai oleh Chanwoo! Ia terjatuh karena sikap sok beraninya itu!_

Ia ingat betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada siang itu. Chanwoo mempunyai ingatan yang kuat sehingga ia ingat tiap detil kejadian yang dialami oleh dirinya dan kakak kembarnya itu. Tidak ada satupun perlakuan Chanwoo yang _sengaja_ mencelakai Yunhyeong.

Siang itu, Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong sedang bermain di lapangan luas yang berada agak jauh dari kediaman mereka. Awalnya Chanwoo menolak ajakan Yunhyeong yang ingin menghabiskan waktu petang mereka untuk bermain layangan. Namun melihat tatapan memohon Yunhyeong disertai 'paksaan' dari ibunya yang sedang membereskan rumah, membuat Chanwoo akhirnya _terpaksa_ bermain di luar rumah bersama Yunhyeong. Dibekali satu layangan berbentuk burung yang cantik dan sebuah buku cerita tentang putri duyung, pergilah kakak beradik kembar itu ke perkarangan yang berada di dalam komplek kediamannya.

Sampainya disana, Chanwoo hanya duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang seraya membaca buku putri duyung yang ia bawa dari rumah, sedangkan Yunhyeong sibuk menerbangi layangan burung yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya minggu lalu. Sesekali Chanwoo memperhatikan sosok kakaknya yang dengan penuh semangat menerbangi layangan burung itu. Jauh di lubuk hatinya terdapat perasaan kagum dan sedikit iri melihat kakaknya yang dengan lihai menerbangkan layangan itu seolah ia sudah profesional. Sedangkan Chanwoo? Ia hanya anak rumahan yang gemar membaca buku dongeng, bahkan menerbangkan layangan pun hanya satu atau dua kali.

Terlalu larut dalam lamunannya membuat Chanwoo tak sadar bahwa layangan burung yang indah itu tersangkut di atas ranting pohon rindang, tempat Chanwoo membaca. Terlihat Yunhyeong berlari mendekati pohon tersebut dengan raut wajah yang tidak mengenakan untuk dilihat. Chanwoo pun refleks berdiri dari duduknya ketika Yunhyeong terlihat ingin memanjat pohon itu untuk mengambil layangannya. Sebenarnya Chanwoo ingin membantu Yunhyeong, tetapi ia takut memanjat pohon, jadi ia menyuruh kakak kembarnya itu untuk diam menunggunya mengambil tangga atau mencari orang dewasa untuk membantunya mengambil benda yang tersangkut itu.

Tetapi, Yunhyeong adalah anak yang keras kepala dan tidak pantang menyerah. Dia tetap bersikukuh untuk memanjat pohon yang agak tinggi itu. Kejadian tidak menyenangkan pun terjadi, ia tidak menyadari ranting yang ia pijak sudah tua dan rapuh. Akhirnya ia pun jatuh tersungkur, membuat Chanwoo yang panik segera berlari ke rumahnya dan memberi tahu ibunya.

"Chanwoo memaksaku untuk mengambil layangannya di atas pohon, dia memaksaku bu!"

Yunhyeong menangis ketika ibunya datang dan langsung merawat lututnya yang berdarah. Chanwoo yang berdiri di sampingnya terkejut oleh pernyataan bohong yang dilontarkan kakak kembarnya.

 _Yunhyeong berbohong kepada ibu._

 _Yunhyeong memutar balikan fakta agar ia tidak diceramahi oleh ibu._

Chanwoo yang masih mengatur napasnya karna berlari mencari ibunya, hanya diam mematung, ia ingin sekali memberikan pembelaan dan menjeberkan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tetapi, diam-diam Yunhyeong memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arahnya seolah menyuruhnya untuk diam saja. _Chanwoo pun diam dan mengunci bibirnya rapat_.

Ibunya menatap Chanwoo dengan pandangan kecewa, tidak percaya bahwa putra bungsunya bersikap seperti itu kepada kakak kembarnya sendiri.

"Chanwoo-ya, kalau kamu ingin mengambil layangan seharusnya tidak perlu memaksa Yunhyeong untuk mengambilnya, kamu bisa memanggil orang dewasa atau bisa membeli itu yang baru, oke?"

Baru saja Chanwoo ingin membela dirinya, tapi sekali lagi Yunhyeong berhasil memotong ucapannya yang belum terlontar.

"Aku sudah menawarkannya untuk memanggil orang dewasa untuk mengambil layangan itu, tetapi dia marah. Karena aku kakaknya dan juga karena aku menyayanginya jadi aku membantunya mengambil layangannya."

Yunhyeong berkilah dan memberikan fakta palsu membuat Chanwoo menahan amarahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan perlakuan ibunya yang membelai rambut Yunhyeong lembut dan memberikan tatapan sayang kepada kakaknya yang membuatnya semakin kesal dengan kakak kembarnya itu.

 _Song Chanwoo ingin muntah melihat kepalsuan yang dilakukan Song Yunhyeong._

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang, Chanwoo hanya menghela napas panjang dan menatap lesu makanan yang berada di hadapannya. Memikirkan kejadian tadi siang membuat nafsu makannya berkurang, ia terlalu malas (dan sedih) malam ini.

"Ibu, aku kan sudah memaafkan Chanwoo, tidak apa-apa kok kalau Chanwoo ingin ayam yang lebih besar daripada ayamku. Aku selalu suka makanan ibu."

 _Lagi lagi dan lagi_ , Yunhyeong menggunakan sikap palsunya untuk mendapatkan pandangan anak baik dari ibunya. Melihatnya membuat Chanwoo mengerlingkan matanya sebal, namun terlambat, aksinya itu tertangkap oleh ibunya.

"Song Chanwoo, dimana sopan santunmu nak."

Tegur ibunya tegas membuat Chanwoo menghela napas panjang. Ia terlalu lelah beragumen setelah kejadian demi kejadian yang tak menyenangkan untuknya hari ini. Oleh karena itu, ia hanya menunduk seraya memakan makan malamnya dengan perasaan yang sedih.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Song Yunhyeong tersenyum puas ketika melihat adiknya ditegur oleh sang ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Disini aku cuma mau bilang kalau aku...manusia paling gak ada kerjaan di dunia. Setelah beberapa tahun mangkir dari web ini, lah aku jadi kangen terus liat arsip lama di laptop jadi pengen nulis lagi huhuhu. Really sorry for characters' personalities. Aku sayang Yunhyeong sama Chanwoo kok, gak ada maksud buat menjatuhkan salah satu pihak huhuhu maafkan aku mz Yoyo atas sifat buruk yg aku tulis untukmu;;**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari lawakan anak-anak iKON yg bilang kalo YunChan itu kembaran dan juga terinspirasi dari salah satu temenku yang kembar tp beda bgt mukanya hehehe.**

 **Maaf kalo tulisanku kaku bgt...aku udah lama bgt gak nulis fanfic jadi ya beginilah, amburadul, gak beta-ed, dan agak agak sampah plotnya hehehehe.**

 **Aku gatau mau ngelanjutin cerita ini jadi series atau udahan aja disini, semoga masih ada yg baca fanfic ini terus jgn lupa komen yawwwww. Aku butuh kritik yg membangun atau saran ini ff mau dijadiin series atau ngga.**

 **Last but not least, I'll try to upgrading my writing skill and make more stories for y'all thirsty iKONIC(s) hahahahaha.**


End file.
